1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic sensor, and more particularly to a magnetic sensor of a structure useful for forming a linear sense area by integrating a plurality of sensor elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic sensor comprises a base made of resin, a magnetic resistance element provided on the upper surface of the bobbin, and terminal pins provided so as to penetrate the base. Input/output of signals can be carried out from the lower surface of the bobbin through these terminal pins. In addition, a magnet for providing a magnetic bias is provided below the magnetic resistance element.
The electric circuit of the abovementioned magnetic sensor serves as a voltage dividing circuit comprising two resistors connected in series to take out a signal from the junction thereof.
Depending upon its use, an approach is employed to integrally assemble a plurality of magnetic sensors as respective unit elements to provide a magnetic sensor in the form of a line sensor. Namely, a large number of magnetic sensors as unit elements are arranged and held within a linear holder. The magnetic sensor thus formed is attached onto a board or a base plate. A wiring pattern is formed on the board. Common terminal pins such as power supply lines, ground lines and the like of respective magnetic sensors are mutually connected. Further, output signal lines of the respective magnetic sensors are guided to a connector.
In another conventional magnetic sensor, a magnetic sensor is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 49466/1986.
The abovementioned conventional magnetic sensor is of a structure in which the terminal pins penetrate the base.
However, such a sensor has the problems that the work for penetrating or inserting the terminal pins through the base is troublesome, resulting in an increased number of manufacturing steps.
In addition, when assembling a large number of magnetic sensors as respective elements to form a linear magnetic sensor, the work of soldering individual magnetic sensor onto a board on which a wiring pattern is formed is required. Also in this case, there results the problem that the number of manufacturing steps is increased.